B L I S S
by putraerae
Summary: Kira mendapat hukuman karena pulang dalam keadaan mabuk ke barak. Apa hukuman yang diberikan Gin?/Threesome-GinKiraHisagi/Mind to RnR?


Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam ketika Izuru Kira—_fukutaichou_ divisi tiga—melangkah pulang dengan keadaan mabuk bersama Shuuhei Hisagi—_fukutaichou_ divisi sembilan. Mereka melangkahkan kakinya bagai tak menyadari apa yang ada di sekelilingnya, namun, bagian kecil otak mereka yang masih sadar mengarahkan mereka ke arah barak divisi tiga—tempat Izuru Kira beristirahat setelah seharian bekerja.

"Hisagi-_san_, kau yakin kau akan menginap di barak divisi tiga?" tanya Kira

"Tentu saja. Aku bosan diceramahi Tousen-_taichou_ agar jangan mabuk setelah tugas!" jawab Hisagi.

Mereka melangkahkan kaki dalam kesunyian malam. Angin berhembus menerpa rambut mereka. Setelah menit-menit berlalu, mereka sampai di barak divisi tiga.

"_Tadaima minna_!" teriak Hisagi kencang—karena pengaruh alkohol, ia tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"_Baka_! Jangan keras-keras! Kau akan membangunkan seluruh penghuni barak!" kata Kira kesal sambil membekap mulut Hisagi.

"Kau pulang dalam keadaan mabuk lagi, Izuru," seseorang muncul dengan _haori taichou_-nya, dengan senyum musang yang sangat khas tersungging di bibirnya.

**B L I S S**

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning: OOC, Yaoi, Threesome—GinKiraHisagi, Lemon, Typo(s), Don't Like Don't Read**

**TImeline: Beberapa tahun setelah Kira diterima di Gotei 13, setelah Kira dipindahkan ke divisi 3**

"I—Ichimaru-_taichou_! S-_sumimasen_!" kata Kira memohon maaf dari _taichou_-nya.

"_Yare yare_, kau menganggapnya terlalu serius, Izuru," kata Gin. Senyuman khasnya masih terpampang jelas di bibirnya. Kira hanya terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan sang _taichou_.

"Karena kau berisik dan mengganggu di barak, aku akan memberikanmu hukuman," lanjut Gin. Entah kenapa Kira mendapat firasat buruk saat berusaha mengartikan kata "hukuman" yang diucapkan oleh sang _taichou_.

"Pergilah ke kamar tidurmu! Di sana...aku akan memberikan hukumanmu," perintah Gin.

"_Hai_, _taichou_!" Kira pun meninggalkan Gin dan Hisagi, menuruti perintah _taichou-_nya—tanpa peduli pada perasaan buruknya. Iris zamrud Gin menatap kepergian _fukutaichou_-nya.

"Shuuhei-_san_, _arigatou_ atas bantuanmu untuk menjebak _fukutaichou_-ku," ucap Gin tanpa menoleh ke arah orang yang dia ajak bicara.

"Saya minta bayaran, Ichimaru-_taichou_," protes Hisagi. Gin menoleh ke arah sang _kyuu'bantai fukutaichou_.

"_Nani_?" Mata Gin semakin menyipit mendengar perkataan Hisagi. Entah sejak kapan _fukutaichou_ dari si _taichou_ buta—Kaname Tousen—ini meminta bayaran untuk sesuatu.

"Izinkan saya...ikut membantu anda dalam 'permainan' anda, Ichimaru-_taichou_," pinta Hisagi. Senyum Gin mengembang, menambah kesan licik di mukanya.

"Tentu saja kau boleh ikut, Shuuhei-_san_," kata Gin. Shuuhei mengangguk. Sebuah senyum penuh arti mengembang di wajahnya.

**XXX**

_'Sebenarnya, apa hukuman taichou? Apa aku akan dikunci di dalam kamar selama berminggu-minggu dan selalu dikirimi paperwork?'_ imajinasi liar Kira muncul. Hukuman yang mencurigakan. Mengapa ia harus dihukum di dalam kamarnya jika ia bersedia dihukum dimana saja kapan saja.

"_Nee_, Kira, apa kau sudah siap dengan hukumanmu?" sebuah suara dengan aksen khas membuyarkan lamunan Kira.

"S-siap _taichou_!" kata Kira gugup. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang.

"Dan tebak siapa yang akan membantu Ichimaru-_taichou_ dalam hal ini?" lagi-lagi sebuah suara mengagetkan Kira. Seorang lelaki bertato _69_ menampakkan diri dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Hi—Hisagi-_san_!" Kira terkejut melihat _senpai_-nya saat masih di akademi muncul dan ikut serta dalam hukumannya.

"Benar sekali," Hisagi menahan Kira dengan tangannya dan mendorong Kira ke tempat tidur. Kira berusaha melepaskan dirinya, namun sia-sia. Bibirnya telah dilumat oleh bibir sang senpai. Rambut pirang yang menutupi matanya telah berantakan, tidak lagi menutupi matanya. Iris birunya terlihat jelas di mata Hisagi.

Gin yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil berkata, "Shuuhei, sudah ku bilang kau hanya membantu kan?" Hisagi segera berhenti bermain. Kira mengambil nafas terengah-engah, berharap hukumannya tidak lebih parah dari—lebih tepatnya bukan—hal terlarang tadi.

"Shuuhei, ikat tangan Izuru!" perintah Gin. Hisagi mengangguk menuruti perintah sang _sanbantai_ taichou. Dilepasnya _obi_ yang dipakai oleh Kira, lalu digunakannya untuk mengikat tangan Kira.

"Biar aku yang tutup matanya," kata Gin, sambil melepas _haori taichou_-nya, lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Dilepasnya _obi_ yang dia pakai, lalu ditutupnya mata _fukutaichou_-nya.

"_Gomen na_, Izuru," gumam Gin sambil melingkarkan _obi_-nya ke sekeliling mata Kira. Gin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kira, berusaha mengikatkan _obi_ itu di sekeliling mata Kira.

"Ahh...hhh..._taichou_, sa-saya tidak bisa bernafas," rintih Kira—mengingat wajahnya tertindih oleh sang _taichou_. Gin tidak memedulikan rintihan Kira—bukankah ini hukuman untuk sang _fukutaichou_, dimana ia dapat melakukan apa saja untuk hukumannya.

Gin telah selesai menutup mata Kira.

"Shuuhei-_san_, tolong buka _shihakushou_ Izuru ya~!" kata Gin sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Kira. Hisagi mengangguk, lalu melepas _shihakushou_ yang dipakai Kira. Gin tersenyum puas melihat keadaan Kira yang sekarang. Polos, tanpa sehelai benang menutupi tubuhnya.

Gin menjilat bagian-bagian tubuh Kira. Dibuatnya tanda merah di tubuh si pirang. Si perak tak mempedulikan rintihan si pirang.

"Hhh, ahh, tubuhku!" rintih Kira.

"Sudah, nikmati saja, Zuru-_chan_," ucap Gin, berusaha menenangkan _fukutaichou_-nya.

Gin menyentuh tubuh Kira dengan jemari putih lentiknya. Mengusap tubuh Kira perlahan. Hisagi _bertugas_ untuk membuat _kissmark_ di tubuh Kira yang sudah dielus Gin.

Gin meremas tonjolan Kira yang sudah polos tanpa pelindung. Kira mendesah—tenggelam dalam kenikmatan. Desahan dan erangan kembali keluar dari mulut _soft_ pink-nya. Hisagi memainkan tubuh bagian atas Kira—mengelusnya, memainkan putingnya, menghisapnya, dan membuat _kissmark_. _Saliva_-nya mengalir deras, membasahi bagian tubuh Kira. Desahan-desahan memaksa keluar dari mulut Kira.

"Balik tubuhnya, Shuuhei-_san_!" perintah Gin. Shuuhei membalikkan tubuh Kira, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya di bagian belakang Kira.

Gin memasukkan jarinya satu persatu ke dalam tubuh Kira. Desahan dan erangan Kira makin jelas terdengar. Sementara Hisagi mengunci bibir merah muda Kira. Menahan desahan dan erangan yang memaksa keluar dari mulut Kira.

Gin menggerakkan jarinya, membuat jarinya menari dalam tubuh Kira. Tangan kirinya membelai rambut pirang Kira, sementara tangan kanannya melaksanakan tugasnya. Gin merasa cukup, sehingga ia menghentikan gerakan jarinya. Kira—entah kenapa—merasa kecewa.

"Fufu, ada apa Izuru? Kau kecewa?" tanya Gin. "Apa kau lupa kalau ini adalah hukuman, Zuru-_chan_~?" senyum musang Gin kembali mengembang. Kira terdiam, bingung akan menjawab apa. Gin memasukkan kejantanannya perlahan.

"Nggh...ahh..._taichou_," erangan keluar dari mulut Kira. Hisagi tidak berhasil menahan erangan tersebut. Kira merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, namun ia menikmatinya.

"_Nee_, Izuru, sebut namaku. Namaku bukan _taichou_, tapi Gin. Gin-I-chi-ma-ru!" kata Gin dengan penekanan di setiap suku kata namanya sambil tetap menggerakkan kejantanannya, berusaha mencari suatu kelenjar yang berada di dalam tubuh Kira.

Kecewa karena belum menemukannya, Gin menarik kejantanannya keluar, lalu memasukkan kembali dengan sangat cepat. "Gin...argh...i-_ittai_!" teriak Kira sambil berusaha meremas sesuatu untuk bertahan. Salahkan Gin yang mengikat kedua tangannya dengan sangat kencang. Kira hanya bisa menggenggam buku-buku tangannya hingga meninggalkan luka.

"Sudahlah Kira, aku tahu kau menikmatinya," bisik Hisagi, lalu mencium Kira lagi.

"Hi—Hisagi-_san_, k-kenapa ka...argh!" Kira merasakan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya disentuh oleh sesuatu yang hangat.

"Ah, aku menemukannya, Zuru-_chan_~" ucap Gin, lalu melanjutkan permainannya. Gin menggerak-gerakkan kejantanannya, memainkannya secara naik turun dengan pelan, lalu mempercepatnya.

"_I-I want…I WANT MORE GIN_!" teriakkan Kira menggema di kamarnya. Gin tersenyum, lalu melanjutkannya. Gin menarik keluar kejantanannya—membuat Kira kecewa. Tak lama kemudian, ia memasukkannya kembali dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"AAARGH! _ITTAI_, GIN!" Kira kembali berteriak ketika merasakan _tusukkan_ Gin. Tak lama kemudian, Gin merasakan sesuatu mendesak keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya aku akan mengeluarkannya," gumam Gin. Dan benar saja. Cairan hangat menyembur keluar dari kejantanan Gin, membasahi bagian dalam Kira dan memberikan kehangatan tersendiri bagi Kira.

"Argh, rasanya aku akan...argh!" sebelum memperingatkan, Kira sudah terlanjur melakukannya. Cairan putih membasahi kasur tempat mereka bermain. Hisagi dengan sigap mengemut tempat asal cairan tersebut dan meneruput cairannya. Memanjakan kejantanan Kira dengan emutan lembutnya.

"Rasa_mu_ manis, ya, seperti wajahmu," kata Hisagi. Kira tersenyum lemas mendengar perkataan Hisagi.

"Ichimaru-_taichou_, apa saya boleh mendapat giliran sekarang?" tanya Hisagi sambil mengusap mulutnya.

"Tentu saja. Ingat, aku 'Gin' untuk saat ini," kata Gin.

"_Hai'_, Gin." Gin dan Hisagi bertukar posisi. Gin mulai menempelkan lidahnya ke tubuh Hisagi, sementara Hisagi mulai memasukkan jari-jarinya. Hisagi menggerakkan jarinya, membuat Kira merasa nikmat dan mendesah.

"Sepertinya ini bukan hukuman untukmu, ya, Kira?" tanya Hisagi.

"Hhh...ahh..._yeah_, sepertinya," jawab Kira di antara desahannya.

"_Nee_, kalau begitu, kita mulai saja," Hisagi menarik jarinya keluar lalu memasukkan jati dirinya yang sudah menegang.

"Arrgh...Hi—Hisagi-_san_!" erang Kira. Ia merasakan sakit yang amat luar biasa di lubangnya. Bagaimana tidak, dua ronde berturut-turut tanpa henti dalam satu malam.

"'Shuuhei' untukmu, karena hubungan kita sudah bukan _senpai-kohai_ lagi," kata Hisagi. Digerak-gerakkannya perutnya, berusaha mengarahkannya ke suatu arah. Gin yang bertambah nafsu untuk memainkan tubuh Kira merubah elussannya menjadi cakaran.

"Argh...hhh...t-tubuhku! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Kira, merasa kesakitan ketika tubuhnya dicakar. Garis-garis merah terlihat disekujur punggungnya.

"_Gomen na, _Zuru-_chan_," kata Gin lalu menjilati luka cakaran yang dibuatnya.

Hisagi merasakan kejantanannya menyentuh sesuatu. Ditariknya keluar kejantanannya, lalu dimasukkannya dengan sangat cepat. Lagi, Kira menggenggam buku-buku tangannya hingga berdarah. Mungkin saja setelah ini ia akan menghajar _taichou_-nya yang telah membuatnya meneteskan darah di antara permainan kenikmatannya, tapi, toh, ini kan _hukuman_, bukan _permainan._

Hisagi menggerakkan kejantanannya dan menyentuh salah satu kelenjar milik Kira. "Aargh! Shu-Shuuhei!" teriakkan Kira menggema, membuat Gin dan Hisagi yang mendengarnya makin tenggelam dalam kenikmatan.

Hisagi memasukkan kejantanannya—dan _SPLASH_, cairan keluar dari dalam tubuh Kira untuk kedua kalinya. Kira terbaling lemas setelah dua kali ereksi. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"_Aishi teru_, Zuru-_chan_," ucap Gin pelan sambil mengecup kening Kira. Ia membuka _obi_ yang mengikat tangan dan menutupi mata Kira.

"_Aishi teru_, Izuru," ucap Hisagi sambil mengecup pelan pipi Kira.

Pipi Kira merona merah merasakan kecupan dari dua lelaki yang ia cintai. "_Aishi teru yo_, Gin, Shuuhei."

**XXX**

Kira berjalan terseok-seok dari kasurnya kea rah kamar mandi. "Ouch, bagian belakangku!"

Rintihan-rintihan terdengar keluar dari mulut Kira. Ia mulai menjalani kehidupan sehari-harinya yang biasa ia jalani—mengikuti rapat _fukutaichou_, mengerjakan _paperwork_ yang bertumpuk-tumpuk, mengerjakan _paperwork_ Gin, lalu tidur. Yang berbeda hanyalah caranya berjalan dan rintihan-rintihan di sela-sela omongannya.

"Yo, Kira, cepatlah! Kau mau kita terlambat menghadiri rapat _fukutaichou_?" panggil Hisagi.

"I-iya, nggh, se-sebentar lagi Hi—Hisagi-_san_!" kata Kira diselingi oleh rintihan. Hisagi hanya tertawa kecil melihat keadaan Kira.

"Tunggu pembalasanku, Hisagi-_san_!" teriak Kira.

"Fufufu, cobalah kalau kau bisa," kata Hisagi sambil menatap Kira, lalu bergumam, "sebenarnya kau menikmatinya kan, Kira?"

**OWARI**

**A/N:** Minna-sama~ Ini fict threesome Rae yang kedua x9 dan mungkin yang ini agak kurang hot karena Rae sedang kebanyakan pikiran UwU btw, fict ini terinspirasi dari…gambar yang sangat tidak berhubungan dengan 'kejadian ini' xp #abaikan Tadinya mau dibikin foursome sama Renji, cuma…Renjinya mau diapain coba? =w= #digebukkin Renji Yosh, **mind to RnR?** xD Tidak menerima bash tentang pairing dan ke-yaoian fict ini u,u


End file.
